


[赤黛]更衣室

by CyrilS



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, 黒子のバスケ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrilS/pseuds/CyrilS
Summary: 没头没尾段子。一个跑偏了的关于盖戳的故事。





	[赤黛]更衣室

　　部活结束，二年级的三个人似乎是还有安排，匆匆洗漱完换过衣服先一步离开。  
　　“……我说，不要太过分了。”  
　　打破更衣室安静的是一句毫无铺垫的怨言。

　　“虽然这周增加了训练量，不过对于一军来说并不是什么不能做到的事情。”正在系领带的赤司停下手中的动作回望发声的源头，刘海还沾着浴室的湿气顺服地贴在额头，微微偏头的举动显露出难得一见的无害的茫然：“千寻指的是什么？”  
　　“不是这个问题啊？”尾音因为压抑的怒气上扬，却又随着直视的控诉目光移开而突兀地滑落在空气里。黛的声音带着咬牙切齿的味道微妙地漂浮着：“你……你是小孩子吗？”  
　　对于这前言不搭后语的控诉，对方以沉默表示自己并没有理解他想表达的内容。黛搞不清楚他是真不懂还是假装，想继续又卡了壳，脸上纠结的表情一闪而过，索性扭身继续擦还在滴水的头发。  
　　反倒是赤司紧盯不放，看他低头僵着手指去系衬衫的纽扣，在黛看不见的背后扯出一抹饶有兴致的笑容。“千寻，”赤司慢条斯理地穿上外套，声音不急不缓：“有什么就说出来，不要想隐瞒我。”  
　　明明是陈述句，他偏偏能听出来一股明知故问的味道。黛简直能感觉到自己太阳穴血管突突直跳，腹诽着下意识地紧了紧手中的领结。  
　　“前辈是想把自己勒死吗？”猫一样悄无声息走到他背后的赤司接管了黛手上的工作，即使不能目视，自后向前环抱的双手仍然轻松将领结调整到合适的松紧程度，又滑下来为他扣好了最下方未系的纽扣。  
　　黛咬着下唇忍耐被小臂反复擦过胸口的奇怪感觉。  
　　“嘶——你干什么！”  
　　他兀地倒抽了一口冷气，又痛又怒地拔高了声音。赤司收紧一条环在腰间的手臂压制住他条件反射的挣扎，另一手覆在胸口施力按压，引出又一次瑟缩和颤抖。  
　　“前辈今天训练的时候总是放不开，一直不在状态呢。”  
　　指尖隔着衬衫布料恶意揉捏发热的乳尖，原本就挺立的部位不用看也知道是何等红艳旖旎的色泽。  
　　“是球服质量太粗糙了吗？明明还没有碰就立起来了，黛前辈忍得很辛苦吧？”  
　　“昨天也是，说着没感觉，只是咬了一下，就露出了难得一见的表情。留下痕迹时候的反应也很有趣。”  
　　“还是黛前辈太敏感了吧。”  
　　怀里的人低着头早就放弃了挣扎，赤司偏头去咬那一截泛着粉红的后颈，声音袒露毫无掩饰的笑意。

　　“没关系，只要千寻说出来，我都会满足你的。”


End file.
